game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1 - The Meeting
I am with my friend and my sister, Cassia and Marceline chatting while listening some catchy songs, "BTW! Did Freddy dumped your Boyfriend again?" Marcy asked as she skipped her song, "Yeah! Well he is a really a big bully..Just like hisi stupid brother!" Cassia rolled her eyes until Marcy skipped to her favourite song, Black Magic Little Mix "Dont Skip it!It's my jam!"she gasped as my sister and I gasped "I love that song too!" we said it together "Hey!" we giglgled when we notice that."Come on! Let's sing it before the school starts!"Cassia said as we sang it together. I am at the Locker Room change my clothes, I pulled out my Diabolik Lovers shirt which is designed as Laito Sakamaki, a pink shorts, a black and red stocks and a teal sneakers, when I came out to the Locker Room,I am at the School's Gym. All of us in line by gender, Girls at left and boys are right, we preapared ourselves because of our Monsterous coach who always wrecked our lives sometimes you want to back out or the worst..You will ended up dying of tiredness.Jean victimized by our coach in his freshman years."STAND STRAIGHT!" OH! SHOT..OUR COACH IS HERE! All of us starting to gulped, Coach Langief."Today we are doing..Dodgeballs!"Coach Zangief raised the Dodgeball on his hands "Oh no!"All of the students getting scared.When the dodgeballs starts,all girl knocked out by boys and I am the last girl stangding on the gym "The Final girl!" Freddy smirked as he carry a red dodgeball "Roxas threw this to the Jarhead's daughter!" he grinned as he gave the ball to him when he had the ball he sighed nervously "Sorry Sister I have to do this!" then threw the ball to her..But when I closed my eyes I am not hit and my coach never heard sayinh out..Then who is being hit! When I open my eyes I saw a dark mascular boy hugged me "It's okay..Your okay now!"he whispered to my ears 'JAMMMIEEEE! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING..WE ALMOST WON THE GAME!" Freddy groaned..I got shocked that guy was so protective..I think...He is interesting. I am at the cafeteria and I am alone because my friends was so busy, I am sitting at the second cafeteria table doing nothing but reading some Manga called Diabolik Lovers: More Blood while eating my food while eating I heard someone asking me "Can I sit with you?" when I lift my head I saw the guy who protect me from the Dodgeball "Oh! Uh..You may!" I nodded as he sit at my side "What are you reading?" he asked as he looking at my manga "It's a Manga!"."What is Manga?" he asked as he ate some steak..Hmmm..He reminds me of my dad, he loves steak "Manga is a anime comic...I am now reading Diabolik Lovers:More Blood" I answered "Cool! BTW..I am Jamie. Jamie Heller son of James Heller from Prototype 2" the boy introduced himself "I am Calliope Nivans daughter of Piers Nivans.." I also introduce myself "Oh! Thank you for saving me from the Dodgeball .. As a repayment.I will be your new friend!" I said "Your kidding me?"."I am serious!" I said "That's great!Can we be in the Cafeteria together maybe sometimes?"."That's good!" then we spent our time chatting with him, he is so interesting to talk.. Category:Fanfictions Category:DC's Fanfics Category:Fanfiction Category:The Infected Love